This study has been designed to answer the following questions: 1) How rapidly will lycopene be cleared from the blood and buccal cells while consuming a lycopene free diet? 2) How rapidly will the consumption of V8 juice, tomato sauce or tomato soup (7 servings per week) increase the concentration of lycopene in the blood and buccal cells? 3) What is the variability in blood and buccal cell lycopene between individuals ocnsuming a lycopene free diet or while consuming V8, tomato sauce or tomato soup?